


La comté drôle de quartier

by PetiteMasque



Category: Fictions Partagées 2, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteMasque/pseuds/PetiteMasque
Summary: Venez suivre les péripéties d'une grand-mère magicienne grincheuse et de ses fidèles guerriers nains prêts à tout pour lutter contre l'ignoble femme-dragon Smaug !





	La comté drôle de quartier

J’ai choisi d’écrire sur l’univers du Hobbit, de J.R.R Tolkien. Parce que c’est un univers que j’affectionne, j’aime énormément ses personnages, son atmosphère. J’ai transposé l’histoire. J’ai décidé, en quelque sorte de la remodeler en la rendant plus réaliste. J’ai conservé les personnages, en changeant le sexe de certains. Parce que je les imaginais juste différemment par rapport à leurs personnalités, en fait Bilbo et Gandalf (Bertille et Gabrielle) sont devenus des femmes parce que je me suis inspirée de personnages que j’avais déjà inventé. Et vu l’histoire je pensais que le rendu serait peut-être mieux, plus cohérent. La ville a un nom étrange(voire incompréhensible). C’est un choix volontaire, je voulais garder une part de mystère. Vous remarquerez sans doute en lisant que le narrateur intervient beaucoup dans le récit, en faisant cela je voulais simplement rendre le récit, peut-être, un peu plus dynamique et agréable pour vous.

 

Contrairement à ce que vous devez probablement penser. Notre glorieuse aventure allait se dérouler dans un monde ou la magie n’existait pas. Un monde sans elfe, sans dragon et même sans Balrog, mais aussi sans magicien. Un monde ou l’extraordinaire Fantastique n’existait que par les mots. Notre glorieuse aventure se déroulait dans notre monde. Dans notre bon vieux monde. Et c’était dans le fin fond du quartier le plus reculé de la ville de JFHOFOFE. Une ville qui, par le passé, fut un petit patelin qui s’était par la suite, progressivement métamorphosé en une grande agglomération. Les habitants appelaient ce joyeux quartier La Comté. Peut-être était-ce pour son aspect fleuri ?  
En faisant le tour du quartier, votre attention sera rapidement attirée par une maison en particulier. Cette maison était unique. Tout comme sa (grincheuse) propriétaire : Madame LaGrise. Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, cette charmante maison lui avait toujours appartenue. La maison, les plantes qui l’entouraient, le lichen, à l’unisson produisaient un son mélodieux qui semblait s’harmoniser avec l’architecture de la maison. Une atmosphère presque chaleureuse. Enfin…Par l’extérieur. Puisque Gabrielle LaGrise portait bien son nom. Il s’agissait d’une vieille femme aigrie de soixante-douze ans, qui n’avait peur de rien. Et surtout pas de la petite bande de « nains » comme elle continuait gentiment de les appeler. En parlant de ces fameux « Nains », vous pouviez, dès maintenant les observer. Ils jouaient devant sa maison. Ils se rassemblaient toujours le samedi après-midi après avoir terminé leur repas, devant la maison de Gabrielle. Ces enfants n’étaient pas méchants. Loin de là. Ils jouaient devant cette maison, cette même maison. La maison de Gabrielle. Simplement parce qu’ils l’aimaient. Gabrielle était grincheuse, rarement aimable. Mais ils l’aimaient. Pourquoi l’aimaient-ils ? Vous savez, aucune argumentation même scientifique ne pouvait justifier l’amour. Parfois on aimait, et c’était tout. Malheureusement, même en tant que narrateur, je ne pourrais vous dire si cette affection était réciproque puisque comme chaque après-midi. Madame LaGrise, chassait les enfants en leur lançant de l’eau.  
« Saligauds ! Si je vous attrape ! » En réalité, elle disait cela à chaque fois et les enfants partaient se réfugier en riant. C’était sa routine. En parlant de routine, une des rares choses qu’aimait cette bonne vieille LaGrise. Eh bien c’était sa routine. Le matin elle arrosait ses jonquilles, elle lisait l’après-midi, assise sur son banc, postée devant la maison, pour mieux surveiller le voisinage. Elle aimait sa maison et se refusait complètement la maison de retraite. Cette maison était son cocon. Son petit nid ou personne ne venait la déranger (enfin presque personne). Elle était peut-être âgée mais elle s’assumait plus que parfaitement. Excepté les fois où elle marchait volontairement dans les tulipes de la vieille mégère d’en face. Ses tentatives d’empoisonner son chat hideux ne donnaient rien. Car la vieille mégère de devant était le despote du quartier. La femme du maire, Madame Smaug. Une vraie harpie, avide de ragots qui terrorisait les enfants, de la rue en particulier. Madame LaGrise était chef de la rébellion, enfin pour les enfants. Par ailleurs je crois avoir trouvé la raison de leur affection. Les nains de la rue étaient quatorze au total. Le leader était Bertille, souvenez- vous ! C’était la petite teigne aux cheveux bouclés qui riait à grand éclat. Celle dont le visage était couvert de taches de rousseur. Elle avait une énergie débordante, propre à son jeune âge. Sa famille les Bessac étaient des gens très aimables qui avaient récemment emménagés. Il n’avait fallu qu’une journée à Bertille pour composer sa bande d’aventuriers. Et une journée de plus pour mettre en place leur fameuse routine. Après Bertille la bande se composait donc de cette manière : Thomas le porteur du fameux ballon, ce précieux ballon jaune avec lequel la joyeuse bande s’amusait était un jeune brun au regard dur mais à la larme facile, Balthazar était le bras droit et l’ami le plus fidèle de Thomas, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, bien que Balthazar, plus mature, ait toujours protégé son ami Thomas des autres enfants.  
Ils étaient suivis de Bastien, Baptiste les terreurs de la rue, ils étaient les rois de la farce. Intenable pour leurs parents. Il y avait aussi Bérangère, une petite fille grassouillette au visage d’ange, Bérangère était la plus calme et sage, les couettes toujours joliment disposées, suivie de Frederic et Killian, deux jumeaux dont l’imagination s’alliait parfaitement avec les idées farfelues de Bertille. N’oublions pas Dorine la studieuse, la sérieuse qui s’opposait à son demi-frère Dwayne le téméraire guerrier qui n’avait jamais peur de rien. De tous ces enfants celle dont le caractère était le plus fort a toujours été Gloria, Gloria ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds et était dotée d’une franchise exceptionnelle pour son âge, une capacité à se défendre que sa mère lui avait enseigné. Ne te laisse jamais faire lui disait-elle toujours. Je vous aurais bien présenté Octave, Olivier et Nordine mais vous savez comment sont les enfants, ils ne prennent jamais soin d’eux. Ces trois derniers étaient malades depuis quelques jours et n’avaient pas le droit de sortir. La varicelle ne faisait aucun cadeau aux enfants. Ils étaient donc onze enfants toujours opérationnels pour de nouvelles aventures.  
Saviez-vous que parfois les enfants ne percevaient pas les choses de la même manière que les adultes. Ils avaient quelque chose de merveilleux, d’indomptable, une force psychique qui ne se contrôlait pas, une puissance qui n’est pas toujours immuable avec l’âge. Ce don était l’imagination. Leur imagination changeait leur perception du monde. Les adultes qui se rencontrent dans le marché se disent souvent ceci : Que le monde est petit. Non ! Bertille Bessac, si elle avait entendu cette femme, lui aurait affirmé le contraire. Le monde est vaste ! Bertille ne s’ennuyait jamais. Le monde, elle le voyait comme un ensemble d’évènements dont elle était l’unique maîtresse. Lorsqu’elle brandissait son bâton, elle voyait une épée. Lorsqu’elle voyait Madame LaGrise, elle voyait une grande magicienne, dont le chaudron était rempli d’une étrange substance pouvant rendre les gens invisibles (Il s’agissait en réalité d’une soupe aux légumes mais pour les enfants une soupe aux légumes restera toujours une étrange substance). Bertille adorait ses amis, elle aimait son quartier mais si elle pouvait rendre invisible ou même faire disparaître une seule chose…Elle aurait choisi Madame Smaug car comment vous le dire…Choisissez n’importe quel enfant du quartier et même du monde entier ! Montrez-lui la dédaigneuse Smaug et demandez-lui ce qu’ils voient. Ils vous répondront la même chose que Bertille. Un ignoble dragon, recouvert d’écailles écarlates. Ce dragon n’avait rien de rassurant comme ceux des contes. Il était laid. Effrayant. Malfaisant. Son immonde tanière était la maison face à l’antre de la magicienne. Le noir contre le blanc. Un monstre qui se terrait dans l’obscurité la plus profonde, un peu comme ça… Bertille n’aimait vraiment pas cette femme. La vérité ne sortait pas toujours de la bouche des enfants, mais si vous aviez connu cette femme. Peut-être auriez-vous approuvé ce vieux proverbe.  
Aujourd’hui, il était quatorze heure, les enfants s’étaient retrouvés comme d’habitude devant la maison de Madame LaGrise. Mais cette fois-ci, les évènements prirent un grand, un immense, un gigantesque, un titanesque tournant dans la funambulesque aventure qu’étaient les vies de nos héros. Frédéric, en voulant envoyer le ballon à Thomas l’avait fait dévier sans le vouloir dans la direction de l’entrée de Madame Smaug.  
« NOOON ! » s’était écrié Thomas, les enfants se regardèrent promptement et déglutirent.  
« C’est à Frédéric d’aller le chercher ! C’est lui qui l’a envoyé » Notre Gloria plus que remontée, accusait son ami.  
« Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès ! Hors de question que je me fasse dévorer » lui avait-il répondu  
« Du calme les copains je vais y aller, si il se passe quelque chose vous partez tous, on se sépare » Chose facile à dire mais très difficile à faire pour notre Bertille. Ce fut Balthazar qui coupa ce silence de quelques minutes qui parut aux enfants une vaste éternité.  
« Non, les autres vont nous couvrir, je viens avec toi »  
« Très bien, allons-y »  
Tandis que les deux amis s’approchèrent de la tanière du monstre. Le reste avançait doucement derrière eux à une certaine distance de sécurité. Bertille respirait doucement, elle entendait son cœur battre à la chamade, Thomas la regardait le teint blême. A l’ instant où Bertille effleura son ballon, Madame Smaug ouvrit la porte.  
« PETITE PESTE ! BANDE DE DELINQUANTS ! » Elle attrapa instantanément le bras de Bertille, d’une telle violence que Bertille en gardera un petit bleu. Bertille la poussa. On entendit un mugissement terrible. Madame Smaug paraissait immense. Elle se leva et marchait en titubant, ils s’enfuirent tous. On ne vit plus de ballon pendant quelques jours…  
Les enfants ignoraient beaucoup de choses sur Madame Smaug comme le fait qu’elle battait régulièrement son enfant, Henri. Qu’elle buvait beaucoup. Mais ça un enfant ne pouvait le savoir, ni les gens du voisinage par ailleurs. Je pense que dans la vie, il y aura toujours un mal pour un bien, les enfants n’allaient pas jouer pendant des jours mais, tenter de récupérer leur jouet allait permettre bien des choses. Ce ballon était salvateur mais encore une fois, tout le monde l’ignorait.  
Il était seize heure et Gabrielle pensait regarder un documentaire sur les Hirondelles, dont elle avait vu l’annonce il y avait quelques jours de cela. Pour se faire elle avait préparé des sucreries comme quelques gaufrettes qu’elle avait disposées sur une assiette, accompagnées de fraise. Tandis qu’elle avait posé l’assiette sur la table basse. Elle commençait à fermer les rideaux.  
«Je vais passer une bonne soirée, devant la télévision… Tout va bien se passer. » Se disait-elle. Assise sur son canapé. Elle allumait la télévision.  
 « Personne ne va me déra… »  Cette fois-ci quelqu’un avait appuyé sur la sonnerie. Gabrielle tenta de garder son calme.  
« C’est quelqu’un d’autre. J’en suis certaine ! ».  
Tandis qu’elle regardait à travers le judas de la porte. Elle vit une ribambelle de gamins, ces fichus « nains ». Les enfants s’étaient rassemblés devant la porte. Ils attendaient une quelconque réponse. Ils eurent une réponse au bout de quelques minutes.  
« Il n’y a personne ici, partez ! » Ils se regardèrent tous, jusqu’à que Gloria prit la parole.  
« Si, vous mentez, vous êtes juste cachée derrière la porte »  
Gabrielle abandonnait. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte.  
« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »  
Les enfants regardaient le sol, l’embarrassement me paraissait atteindre son paroxysme. Bertille l’air gêné, leva légèrement les yeux en direction de Madame LaGrise.  
« Vous pouvez récupérer notre ballon s’il vous plaît, on l’a envoyé chez le dragon. Elle ne veut plus nous le rendre. » C’était la première fois que Bertille parlait timidement, elle qui criait presque d’habitude.  
« Moi qui avait des vacances… »  
«S’il vous plaît Mamie Gabrielle »  
« Allez mamie ! »  
« S’il vous plaît »  
Toutes ces supplications se faisaient à l’unisson, il m’était même impossible en tant que narrateur de savoir qui disait quoi. Les enfants suppliaient tellement bruyamment que certains passants les fixaient du regard et ce fut grâce à la gêne provoquée que notre mamie accepta de les aider.  
« TRES BIEN TRES BIEN , attendez là » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces enfants venaient toujours la voir en cas de problème. La dernière fois elle avait dû s’occuper du dîner d’Henri qui n’avait rien mangé ou des problèmes de mathématiques de Bertille.  Ces enfants la rendaient chèvre. Comme on se retrouve vieille harpie, avait-elle pensé. Face au nid de l’hideuse créature. C’était une manie qui lui avait déteint par les enfants, d’imaginer Madame Smaug comme un monstre. Il fallait dire que ça lui allait bien. Elle était face à la porte. Elle entendit un son. De la vaisselle se briser sur le sol. Des cris ? Des pleurs ? De loin les enfants la fixaient. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvait bien penser leur magicienne. Gabrielle redescendit le petit escalier de l’entrée, elle se faufila dans le jardin pour aller voir ce qu’il se passait, l’accès au jardin était facile chez Madame Smaug. C’était quasiment libre d’accès. Ils ne fermaient jamais le portillon. Ce qu’elle vit lui glaça le sang instantanément. Cette femme n’était pas une harpie, loin de là, elle était pire. Elle la vit battre son enfant. Et ce que fit Madame LaGrise fut, certes sur un coup de tête, mais sur un bon coup de tête. Elle courut aussi vite qu’elle put pour son âge jusque chez elle et appela la police.  
Quand je vous disais que ce qui avait fait dévier le ballon était quelque chose que l’œil humain ne pouvait percevoir, une force salvatrice, une puissance du monde métaphysique ou peut-être même ce que l’on appelle la chance. Quoi qu’il en soit, elle avait changé la vie d’Henri et celle de tous les autres. Et ce fut depuis ce jour que Madame LaGrise accepta gentiment (un grand mot) de laisser les enfants jouer devant chez elle. Malheureusement elle avait continué à les appeler les  « nains » mais que vous voulez-vous, certaines personnes montrent leur affection comme ils le peuvent.

 

Fin

Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai abordé le thème de la maltraitance de l'enfant. En effet je voulais à tout prix écrire dans un cadre réaliste, donc si nos héros devenaient des enfants dont l'un une vieille dame, pour que Smaug conserve son caractère malveillant je l'ai transformé en une voisine abjecte, malveillante et surtout mère indigne. Le ballon représentait en quelque sorte le trésor de Thomas (Thorin), le trésor que les nains tentent de récupérer dans la montagne solitaire. Le trésor est devenu un ballon, simplement parce qu'un jouet représente parfois beaucoup pour un enfant.  
Les enfants à l'exception du petit Henri représentent chacun un nain de la troupe de Gandalf, par exemple Thomas est bel est bien Thorin. J'ai conservé pour une part d'humour leur surnom de « nain » qui fait référence à ce qu'ils sont réellement.Le titre est un peu un piège. En le lisant on ne s'attend à quelque chose de plus joyeux, c'est encore une fois un choix volontaire afin de surprendre le lecteur.


End file.
